1. Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to computer optimization, and more specifically relates to a system and method for controlling software layer optimization on a server to prevent the optimization from negatively impacting operation of applications.
2. Background Art
Computer system designers and operators seek to optimize computer systems at many different levels. For example, computer optimization may be performed at the assembly language level, compile level, source code level, program level and design level, etc. A hypervisor may include an optimizer to optimize memory allocation. A hypervisor is a partition management system that runs on a computer server. The hypervisor provides a virtual operating platform for virtual machines or logical partitions for deploying applications or workloads.
The hypervisor may utilize a software layer optimizer to optimize computer resources such as computer memory and processor floating point units. The optimizer in the hypervisor may include various components to use different techniques to optimize the computer resources. When software workloads or applications are deployed, these various optimizer components may sometimes actually negatively impact the operation of the application while attempting to optimize server performance. Big data applications are particularly vulnerable to some optimization features.